Chinese Food
by boston246
Summary: The WWE is coming to the restaurant where she works...however she promises that she won't be seen by anybody. But by pure luck, Michelle brings a plate of food to the one wrestler she's dreamed of meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note...I own nothing except me. Min, Lan, and Derek are all made up. Kowloon's however, is an actual restaurant. I went once when I was in college...i barely sat down for dinner because i was looking at the pictures of the wrestlers from my youth that was mixed in with other celebrity pictures.

The beginning of this struck as I was writing progress reports for my students. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"For God's sake, I PROMISE!" I said getting frustrated. "I'll come in the back door, get my stuff, and go home. Nobody will see me!" Min nodded.

"Good," she said, "see you tomorrow." She turned and walked back into the dining room.

"Jesus Christ!" I said to Lan, Min's oldest son who was standing by the stove, "does she think I'm going to run naked through the restaurant?"

"You're lucky to still be here. Mom and Dad escorted everyone else out to their cars and watched them leave."

"Really? They take the WWE seriously."

"You better believe it. Those people spend A LOT of money when they come in here."

I let out a sigh. I SO wanted to be here when the wrestlers got here. Especially Stephen Farrelly…otherwise known as Sheamus. Lan knew of my obsession and found it and me amusing. I said goodbye, walked out the back door into the darkness, and headed for the 24 hour gym two doors down from the restaurant.

_Let me back up. I'm Michelle, I'm 32 and I grew up in Saugus Massachusetts. My parents, being good Jews, love Chinese food, so we went to Kowloon's a lot when I was a kid. Kowloon's is the restaurant where the WWE goes for food after a show when they are in Boston. Signed pictures line the wall of the establishment from movie stars to sports stars, including wrestlers._

_ I went to college in Boston to be a teacher, swearing I'd never move back to Saugus, but after a great deal on an apartment, and my parents offering to pay the down payment…here I am officially a townie._

_ I worked at a preschool in Melrose a year before it closed. Seemed the director was stealing money. This left me jobless. I ran into Lan, at the gym one day. He and I had gone to high school together, and he mentioned that the restaurant was looking for a hostess. He said he'd talk his parents into hiring me. He called me the next day to say I was hired._

I opened the door of the gym, and paused to let my eyes adjust to the light.

"Hey Michelle," Rob said from behind the desk.

"Hi," I replied, scanning my card and looking at the time. 11:05PM. I'd get a run in, do some weights, and sneak back to Kowloon's to get my stuff and go home. Perfect.

I left the gym at 12:10AM and walked back to the restaurant. Quite a few tour buses were in the parking lot. I snuck in the back door to find complete chaos. Min and Lan were cooking at a furious pace, and Derek, Lan's father, rushed back into kitchen completely out of breath.

"They want another beef with broccoli," he said. Min let out a stream of what sounded like curse words in Chinese, which stopped me in my tracks.

"Do you need help?" I asked. The three of them stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

"When did you come in?' Lan asked.

"Right now. I'm just getting my bag." Min, Derek, and Lan started rapidly talking in Chinese.

"We need you," Lan finally said to me.

"What happened to kicking me out?"

"That was before twice the amount of people showed up," he said. I grinned.

"This would probably be a good time to ask for a raise." Min looked ready to say a few more curse words.

"Just take this out," Derek said putting an order of scallion pancakes in my hand. I back through the door and turned to face 40 people sitting at various tables in the dining room.

"Who gets the scallion pancakes?" I yelled at the room. 40 pairs of eyes were on me.

"You're not Min," Paul Levasque, otherwise known as Triple H said to me.

"No, I'm not. I'm Michelle, one of the hostesses here. Now who gets the pancakes?

"That would be over here," A large arm went up in the air. Paul Wright, a.k.a the Big Show was sitting at a table with Stu Bennett, known to the WWE universe as Wade Barrett, and the main character in my dirty thoughts…the Celtic Warrior himself.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- The idea for this was a random thought that struck me while driving home from Boston...i put it up just to get it out of my head. I had no idea so many people would like it! Thank you!

A million thoughts went through my head. The one thought leading the pack was "Oh my god, I'm meeting my fantasy and I'm a sweaty and disgusting mess." The only saving factor was that I was wearing my "good" gym clothes. Hey I can be a snob when I need too!

I took a deep breath to try and gain some nerve. I started my walk to their table.

"Here ya go," I said putting the plate on the table. I felt a blush spread across my neck and chest. I kept my eyes on the table.

"Thank you," said Paul. I nodded in response.

"You all right?" Stu asked. I nodded again. I was too nervous to trust my powers of speech. I turned and headed back toward the kitchen. Phil Brooks waved at me as I passed. I stopped, said a quick prayer, and opened my mouth.

"Yes?" Thank god, my voice came out normal.

"Can we have another scorpion bowl for the table?" I looked at him in surprise.

"You don't drink," I said. An amused grin spread on his face.

"No, I'm good with my water on the rocks. It's for these clowns." He motioned with his hand at John Cena, Randy Orton, and David Otunga.

"You got it," I said and walked back to the kitchen. Derek usually made the drinks when the bartender wasn't around.

"They need a scorpion bowl at table 14," I said. Derek left the kitchen headed for the main bar, and Lan looked up from the rice cooker.

"You ok?" he asked, "you're all red."

"HE is in there," I said. I knew he'd know who I was referring too. Lan grinned.

"He must be cute…you're still red."

Derek poked his head into the kitchen with a strange look on his face.

"Table 31 wants to know what's wrong with the girl who brought out their food."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Min said accusingly. Derek closed the door.

"PLEASE let me take care of this," Lan said, his grin going from ear to ear. Min said something to him in Chinese and he disappeared through the swinging doors.

"What did you do?" Min asked me again.

"Nothing! One of the guys at the table was really cute. I got embarrassed and nervous and turned bright red." She paused and stared at me. I could see her deciding what to do. Finally her face softened.

"So, he was cute and you didn't even say anything?" I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"No, how pathetic is that?"

"How are you going to meet a nice man and settle down if you can't even talk to one?"

"Are you sure you're not Jewish Min? This is starting to turn into a Jewish guilt trip." Min took the plate of food in her hand out, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I found my tote bag, and stuffed my clothes in and my iPod. I pulled on my hoodie and zipped it up. I had made a fool out of myself enough tonight. I was going to go home and a LARGE enough drink to make me forget I'm an idiot.

Lan walked back into the kitchen followed by his mother. He was still wearing that grin. I stopped with my hand on the door and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What happened?" I asked him. I was getting a sinking feeling.

"He thinks you're pretty. So I gave him your cell phone number."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss him or hit him. I settled for turning and walking out the door. I got to my car and my cell phone buzzed. Lan sent me a text.

_He's a nice guy. Give him a chance._

I shoved my phone back in my bag. It buzzed again. I put my key in the ignition and pulled out my phone. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize. I opened it to find a picture of Stephen grinning. I chuckled. He looked like a dork. Another text came in.

_Just thought I'd give you something to practice on until you think we can talk in person. I'll be waiting._

I hit reply and paused staring at the keyboard. What does one say to an Irish God after acting like a fool? I went with funny.

_I may need to practice on someone I don't think is hot…give Bennett my phone number. _

I turned right out of the parking lot and stopped at the red light. My phone buzzed again. Another random number.

_I now have your phone number…practice away. -Stu_

The light turned green and I hit the gas. What the hell was I going to do? My fantasy was slowly becoming a reality. I took a couple of deep breaths as I drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took so long! Summer went by in a blur and I had trouble with this chapter. It got a little more personal every time (4 times) I wrote it and scared me a bit. I finally created something I'm happy with. Happy fall! And if you are Jewish, Chag Sameach!

As I walked into my building, I looked up at the windows. Thank God Sara's light was on. I needed a woman's opinion on everything. I texted her as I stepped into the elevator asking if she'd come up to my apartment. I lived a floor up and 3 doors down from her. My phone beeped soon after I hit send.

_What's up?_

_ I need to talk._

_ You OK?_

_ That remains to be seen. Come up soon. I'll be getting drunk._

_ Uh oh. Be there in a minute._

I walked in my front door, leaving it ajar so Sara could get in. I threw my cell phone on the couch and dumped my bag on the kitchen table. I pulled out a bottle of Diet Coke from the fridge, and a bottle of rum and a glass from the cabinet. I poured a large amount of rum in the glass and topped it off with Diet Coke. I brought my glass to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. I moved my phone to the table, laid down on the couch, and put a pillow over my head.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Sara's footsteps enter my apartment.

"What happened?" I took the pillow off my face.

"I met HIM" Her face scrunched up in thought, then released as I saw recognition hit.

"No freakin' way!" I picked up my cell phone and opened to the picture of Stephen. I handed her the phone and she squealed.

"Oh my god, you DID!" I put the pillow over my face.

"I take it this isn't a good thing?" she asked. I shook my head. She took the pillow and tossed it on the floor.

"Why?"

"I'm scared. He's hot, famous, and loved by millions. I'm...well look at me. I'm ME!"

"And what's wrong with you?"

"He can have any woman in the world. Why would he want me? This is why I have crushes on men I'll never meet. I'm not supposed to meet them!" Sara picked up my glass, smelled it, and shuddered.

"I don't know why you like rum," she said. I shrugged. She held the glass out to me.

"DRINK!" she said with some force. I took a large gulp and put the glass down.

"AGAIN!" I took another large gulp and looked at her.

"One more time." I took another large gulp and felt the alcohol go to my head. I looked up to see her intently studying my face.

"You're ready," she said handing me my cell phone. " Call him and say good night." I drained my glass and felt my whole body go tingly. Sara sat on the edge of my coffee table waiting.

The hell with it.

I brought up Stephen's number and hit call. I could feel panic building, but knew the alcohol was keeping me from dropping my phone in the toilet to lose his number. I put it on speaker so Sara could listen.

"I didn't expect you to call. It was the picture, wasn't it?" was his amused greeting.

"What's...what's so special about me? I said quietly.

"You're not typical. You didn't pledge your undying love...you didn't try to rip off your clothes in front of me...or my clothes for that matter. I'm tired of boobs in my face and phone numbers being slipped in my pocket."

"But why ME?"

"You must not believe it. You're quite pretty. Stu and I both think so. Lan has nothing but good things to say about you. And the best part is, you understand our lives. There isn't many women who do." His accent got thicker as his voice got more determined.

"You think I'm pretty?" I was met by silence.

"I do. And I'm going to make it a prerogative to make you believe it too."

"Thank you," I whispered. I could hear him smile.

"Good night lass. Sweet dreams."

"Good night. Have fun." I hit end on the call. Sara looked dumbfounded.

"Holy shit. I wish I could find a guy like that."

I smiled. "See my problem?"

"This is not a problem. This is a LIFE CHANGING event. You have someone famous interested in you."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Have fun with it." I felt nauseous and put my head between my knees. Sara laughed, said goodbye and left.

I headed to the kitchen to make another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

So I truly tried to keep this cute and light, but everything I wrote just came out ridiculous. So here's chapter 4.

I released the safely as I adjusted the shotgun against my shoulder. I aimed at the human silhouette down range and fired.

The kickback stung, but it countered the churning in my stomach. I felt like a fool.

It took 2 weeks for Stephen to stop answering my texts and calls. It took 2 weeks and a day before I found the Facebook pictures of him liplocked with some random girl. One picture wouldn't have been so bad, but there were quite a few pictures of him getting close with this girl. To make it worse, she was the type he said he was looking to avoid. Boobs hanging out, and she looked like she would strip off her clothes the second she got the chance.

I let out a sob. I was so proud of myself. I had called him the day after we met, making sure he got to Pennsylvania ok, and we talked for an hour. In the beginning if he called and I couldn't answer, he would leave cute messages saying what he was doing and when I could call him back. A couple days later, it was just "call me". He would sound distracted when I called him back. A couple days after that, when I called, all I got was his voicemail. Then the calls completely stopped and my texts went unanswered.

Laura, the owner of the range, and a friend of Sara's appeared behind me and pushed the shotgun barrel down. She took it out of my hands and unloaded it, putting the rounds in her pocket.

"Crying while using a shotgun usually isn't a healthy mix," she said. I let out a murmur of a laugh.

"You're probably right."

After I saw the pictures, I texted Stu asking what was going on, only to receive a reply of "I'm so sorry." I called his phone before I could chicken out, and stupidly, he picked up. I cursed him and Stephen out. I called them every bad thing I could think of, and when I was done, I hung up without waiting for a response. My phone rang immediately, but I didn't want to hear an excuse. I had felt truly wanted for the first time in a long time, and it wasn't by drunks during karaoke night at the restaurant.

I ended up in Laura's office telling her my whole sad story. She burst out laughing when I was done.

"You cursed him out!? Good for you!"

"Thanks...I think." Her face lit up.

"I have the greatest idea! You're coming out with me and my friends tonight!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Shut up. It'll be good for you. We go out to see a coverband, get drunk, and dance our asses off. Be at my house at 7 with a couple of outfits. If we don't get you someone to make out with tonight, we're finding you a hot guy who will go home with your number in his pocket."

I reluctantly agreed, and at 7, was standing on Laura's front step ringing the bell, duffel slung over my shoulder. A girl who looked alot like Laura answered the door.

"You've got to be Michelle. I'm Cassy, Laura's sister. Laura told us what happened." I must have paled, because Cassy laughed and took my arm, dragging me into the kitchen.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're among friends. We want you to have a good time tonight." Laura appeared in the doorway with Sara.

"Michelle's here!" Laura said, her face brightening. Another girl, who introduced herself as Brittany, took my duffel and put it on the table between herself and Sara. They started to go through it.

"You're wearing this!" Sara exclaimed, pulling a shiny halter that had been in my closet forever. "Did you bring those jeans I like on you?"

"Wearing them," I replied doing a 360 spin to show her. Laura studied me and nodded her approval. Sara handed me the top and I went to the bathroom to change.

45 minutes and a small caravan of cabs later, I, arm in arm with Sara was entering the club.

"I'm glad you're here" Sara said to me.

"I am too," I said and smiled my first genuine smile in a week. I paid the fee to get in, and walked into the crowd of people standing around the empty stage.

"First round of shots is on me!" Cassy called out to all of us. We elbowed our way to the bar and she placed her order. The bartender quickly mixed everything together and the small cups were handed out.

"To Michelle! Let's show her that in the end, all you really need is your girls!" We raised our glasses and drank. We all placed our individual order and I got my Smirnoff Ice. I turned to find the band taking the stage. They started to play and I felt myself relax.

A few songs into their set, a strong hand gripped my arm. I attempted to shrug it off. I wasn't ready yet for some cheesy pick-up line. It didn't let go, so I swatted it off me. Get the message buddy.

The hand returned and gripped a little tighter. This time, a voice accompanied it.

"I need to talk to you." I knew that English accent well. I turned and snarled at him.

"What do you want Stu?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took so long to update. My online class is over (thank goodness) and this chapter just wrote itself.

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day and Happy Holidays. And if you're Jewish (like me), have fun at the movies and eating Chinese food on Tuesday.

He was wearing his patented Wade Barrett smirk.

"You're hot when you're pissed," he said. My eyes narrowed.

"How'd you find me?"

"You put it on Facebook. And you forgot to erase my backup account."

Crap. I forgot he friended me twice.

"Fine. Why are you here?" His face softened.

"That was a lousy thing Ste did. I wanted to check and see if you were ok." I braced myself. Why should he care?

"I'm ok," I said and turned away from him. He put his hand on my arm and tried to turn me around again. I shook him off and moved to an empty space in the crowd a few steps away. I felt him grab my hand and tug gently. I turned my head and he nodded at the door. I bowed my head and allowed him to lead me outside.

He scanned the crowd when we left the building, and still holding my hand, led me to the edge of the parking lot. I continued to keep my head down, but I could feel his stare. His hand came into my line of sight as his thumb and forefinger came in contact with my chin, raising it up so I met his eyes. A shiver ran through me as I stared into the warm brown eyes studying me.

"Why?" I asked quietly. His grip on my chin tightened. I attempted to jerk my head away. His grip released and he cupped my cheek in his hand so I couldn't lower my head.

"Because you're not ok. I haven't heard that much inventive cursing since my days fighting." I tried to fight a smile, but failed. I did call him some pretty interesting things.

"There's that lovely smile that's burned into my memory." My eyes shot up to his face. He seemed a little stunned by his words. His thumb started to rub my cheekbone and I felt my eyes close as my head turned slightly to try and increase the contact.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His pupils were dilated and as dark as the night that surrounded us. My breathing quickened as his free hand cupped my other cheek. My face was trapped and all I could see was him. Not that I was complaining. He looked so gorgeous to me at that moment, open and vulnerable. My legs felt weak and I gripped onto his forearms.

"Jesus, I haven't felt this way about a girl since secondary school. What did you do to me?"

"You," I let out in a shaky breath, "what are you doing to me?"

I heard a voice yell out, "KISS HER!" He leaned in and I felt his warm breath on my face. Our lips touched.

And then,

Heaven. I felt the heat pool in my stomach and my toes started to curl. His hands slid into my hair and behind my head, taking charge, moving my head exactly as he wanted. I dropped my grip on his forearms and curled my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, pulling myself into him so our bodies molded together. We broke apart, both of us breathing heavy. Then I heard the cheering and catcalls.

"Told ya we'd get you someone to make out with!" I heard Laura yell. I looked over and Laura and Sara were standing a few feet away, both grinning like idiots.

"May I take you home?" Stu asked, his hands still behind my head.

"Of course," I said smiling up at him. He released his grip on my head and I turned to walk toward the cars. I felt his hand on my lower back, leading me. I looked over at him.

"I can be a gentleman when I need to be." I smiled and let him lead me to a car with Hertz license plates. I gave him directions to my place and he pulled into the lot.

"So..." I said and stopped. The last time a guy drove me home was in high school and my dad opened the door when we pulled up, nixing any idea of a good night kiss. Stu grinned at me.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door. That'll give you a few extra minutes to figure out what to do with me." We got out of the car and Stu, once again, placed his hand on my lower back. I was silent on our short trip to my front door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked quietly staring at the floor, waiting for him to say "No" and leave. Once again, his hand came into view and he lifted my chin so I was looking at his face.

"I would love too." I opened the door and we both went inside. His eyes started scanning everything, from the artwork on the walls to the items on my kitchen counter.

"Make yourself at home," I said to him. He immediately took off, wandering around. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and went to the kitchen to plug it in. I could see him looking at the photos on my bookshelf. Then I heard his footsteps head toward my bedroom. it's been a long time since I've had a sleepover with a guy...well a "man" in Stu's case. I got lightheaded thinking of Stu kissing me in my bed, the same way he did outside the club. I gripped the counter until I regained some control and walked back toward my bedroom to find him. He was reading from 50 Shades Freed, which I had left on my nightstand.

"Don't lose my place!" I exclaimed, "I'm in a good spot!" He smirked and I realized what I said. I could feel myself turning red.

"I bet you are," he said closing the book and putting it back on my nightstand. He walked back into my living room and sat down on my couch. I followed him and went to sit in the chair next to my couch. Stu caught my arm before I could sit and pulled me onto the couch next to him. He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. My head was in the crook of his shoulder and neck and I couldn't help, but place a little kiss there. His entire body shuddered.

"I need to go," he said, "I'm at a hotel for the night, and if I stay any longer, I'm going to do ungentlemanly things to you." He got up and started for the door.

I really didn't want this night to end. And I wouldn't mind the "ungentlemanly things" either.

"When am I going to see you again?" I asked him. He paused by my door. He took a step back in my direction and responded.

"In a week or two. I have to fly home tomorrow and get some clothes so I can get back on the road. But I'll be back. And I'm going to take you on a real date."

"i...I...ok." I paused. It was now or never. "Did you check in at your hotel?"

"No, not yet." I took a breath.

"Then stay."

"I wouldn't want you to think I'm like Stephen. That I'm just here for the booty call." I bit my lip. What the hell would he think of me? I stood up and looked at the coffee table. I'm not the kind of girl who has guys sleepover on a regular basis. He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Your emotions are right on the surface. I can read the panic on your face." He pointed at me than at him. "I can tell this isn't your normal weekly routine." I watched him watch me for a moment and realized what I wanted.

"Stay." He covered the ground between us in a few steps, and taking my face in his hands, kissed me again. My keens went weak and I clung to his shirt as he walked me backwards toward my bedroom. I knew in my heart it was going to be a memorable night.

I was right.


End file.
